moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Martian
| budget = | gross = | book = The Martian by Andy Weir | wikia = | based on = }} The Martian is a 2015 science-fiction film based on the novel of the same name by Andy Weir. Directed by Ridley Scott from a screenplay written by Drew Goddard, the film stars Matt Damon, Jessica Chastain, Kristen Wiig, Kate Mara, Michael Peña, Jeff Daniels, Chiwetel Ejiofor, and Donald Glover. The Martian was theatrically released for North American in 3D on October 2, 2015. Plot During a manned mission to Mars, Astronaut Mark Watney (Matt Damon) is presumed dead after a fierce storm and left behind by his crew. But Watney has survived and finds himself stranded and alone on the hostile planet. With only meager supplies, he must draw upon his ingenuity, wit and spirit to subsist and find a way to signal to Earth that he is alive. Millions of miles away, NASA and a team of international scientists work tirelessly to bring “the Martian” home, while his crewmates concurrently plot a daring, if not impossible rescue mission. As these stories of incredible bravery unfold, the world comes together to root for Watney’s safe return. Based on a best-selling novel, and helmed by master director Ridley Scott, THE MARTIAN features a star studded cast that includes Jessica Chastain, Kristen Wiig, Kate Mara, Michael Peña, Jeff Daniels, Chiwetel Ejiofor, and Donald Glover. Cast *Matt Damon as Mark Watney *Jessica Chastain as Melissa Lewis *Kristen Wiig as Annie Montrose *Jeff Daniels as Teddy Sanders *Michael Peña as Major Rick Martinez *Kate Mara as Beth Johanssen *Sean Bean as Mitch Henderson *Sebastian Stan as Dr. Chris Beck *Donald Glover as Rich Purnell *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Venkat Kapoor *Naomi Scott as Ryoko *Aksel Hennie as Alex Vogel *Mackenzie Davis as Mindy Park *Lili Bordán as Blair *Nick Mohammed as Tim Grimes Videos Bring Him Home The Martian Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX The Martian I'm Alive (TV Spot) The Martian If You Don't The Martian Do The Math The Martian Storm Report The Martian It Checks Out Images Screenshots The_Martian_Screengrab1.jpg The_Martian_Screengrab2.jpg The_Martian_Screengrab3.jpg The_Martian_Screengrab4.jpg The_Martian_Screengrab5.jpg The_Martian_Screengrab6.jpg The_Martian_Screengrab7.jpg File:DF-08050.jpg File:DF-20584.jpg File:RSS 0003.jpg File:RSS 0012.jpg File:RSS 0015.jpg Posters The_Martian_Launch_One_Sheet.jpg References Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:Science Fiction films Category:2015 films Category:English-language films Category:2015 3D films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American space adventure films Category:British films Category:British 3D films Category:British science fiction films Category:IMAX films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:Science fiction drama films Category:American survival films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on science fiction novels Category:Films about astronauts Category:Films about space hazards Category:Films about NASA Category:Films about solitude Category:Films directed by Ridley Scott Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films scored by Henry Gregson-Williams Category:Films shot in Budapest Category:Films shot in Jordan Category:Films set in deserts Category:Films set in Beijing Category:Films set in Houston, Texas Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Pasadena, California Category:Best Musical or Comedy Picture Golden Globe winners Category:Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Long Form winning works Category:Films featuring a Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films set in the 2030s Category:Films set in the future Category:Hard science fiction Category:Mars in film Category:Scott Free Productions films Category:Films with screenplays by Drew Goddard Category:TSG Entertainment films